


midlife crises and young humor

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Love The Eternals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: fif, talking to siete: if I run and jump anre'll definitely catch meanre: WAIT I'm holding a weaponanre:fif: I Was Rightalso my apologies I don't know how to title things





	midlife crises and young humor

**Author's Note:**

> fif, talking to siete: if I run and jump anre'll definitely catch me  
> anre: WAIT I'm holding a weapon  
> anre:  
> fif: I Was Right
> 
> also my apologies I don't know how to title things

_In. Out. In. Out._

Anre takes another satisfyingly deep breath  _in, out_. "You're still too tense, Seofon. I know that you're worried about something, but try to forget it for now. You'll feel better. I promise."

Seofon lets out something that sounds like a dying cat. "Um. Tense. Sure."

...If Anre thinks that he sounds mildly sarcastic, he doesn't comment on it.

 _In. Out._ He hears Fif yell "hey, Gramps!" in the distance.  _In._ The yelling gets louder.  _Out._ There's a light tug on one of his shirt sleeves.

"Hey, Gramps? Are you okay?"

The sensible part of Anre cracks open an eye to acknowledge Fif. "Why yes," he says, "I'm feeling perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

The other, more emotional side of him kicks up a protest.  _Gramps? I'm not old enough to be a grandpa, am I?_

Seofon lets out another choked laugh. Anre dutifully ignores him.

Fif points to the space underneath Anre. "You're floating again."

"Ah. Thank you, Fif, I hadn't even noticed."

Uncrossing his legs, Anre floats down from his position. He takes a moment to smooth down his robes and hair - only giving his mustache a cursory pat before turning back to Fif. "There we go. Now, was there anything that you needed?"

Without prelude, Fif grips her staff tighter and  _jumps._ Anre instinctively thrusts his arms forward to catch her at the height of her trajectory, nearly dropping his own weapon in the process.

Fif breaks out into a too-big grin. Seofon gives up all pretense of meditating and doubles over, wheezing loudly.

Anre belatedly realizes that he had just played into some sort of prank.

 _No matter, might as well let the others enjoy themselves,_ he thinks as Fif's smile turns into something a little more apologetic.

"Uh, also! Tweyen wanted me to tell you that everyone's gathered for dinner! C'mon, c'mon, let's go."

Thrusting an arm out energetically, Fif points in the direction of the ship's kitchen. Anre's mouth twitches into a smile - he's feeling rather indulgent today, so he hoists Fif higher up on his shoulders and straightens back up.

"Well then. Lead the way, o wise Eternal."

**Author's Note:**

> this was horribly self indulgent . shoutout to my 4am self for this idea
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols I love crying over the eternals and gbf in general


End file.
